


Comfort

by Momo_fics



Series: A new world [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hard to understand emotions, M/M, What are emotions?, just for fun, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Michael comforts Jack
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: A new world [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic

Jake...was pissed. He was so pissed he didn't even know he was pissed! But he's pissed!

Michale on the other hand was not as Jake called it pissed. He's not able to feel the same way as Jake and the other survivors do. Michael either isn't able to feel that emotion or he reacts to the situation a different way.

Like how he loves Jake, he doesn't love him like an empath would, but he does care for the man because of his determination, his passion, and other things he finds appealing.

But this isn't about him and how he feels, it's about Jake. Michael watched his boyfriend seeing him as an angry pomeranian when he's like this. 

Now Jake wasn't a screamer, he doesn't throw tantrums and yells. He more so sits there letting the anger seep through him giving off a deadly arua.

Michale hates this but he didn't know what to do. He could never really be there for Jake when he was experiencing an extreme emotion.

He was good at helping when Jake was scared, annoyed, ect. His old therapist helped him understand those. But this...was out of his knowledge and control.

Jake went from being pissed to outraged to breaking down crying. Jake obviously wants to go to Michale for comfort but knew he wouldn't know what to do.

Michael didn't exactly care that Jake was upset but he did want to be there for him. Michael thinks for a moment trying to remember the lessons his therapist gave him.

Michaels' thinking was cut short when he felt Jake hug his arm hiding his face sniffling. Michael tilts his head patting Jake's head.

Jake looks up at him. "Sniff, I know you don't care or know what to do but..sniff can I sit with you for a while?"

Michael sighs sitting down on the floor putting jack on his lap holding him. Jake, secretly being the big baby he is, cuddles into Michael's arms letting all his emotions out.

He may not understand Jack's emotions, but at least he can be there for him.


End file.
